What a Surprise
by CrazyHouse
Summary: Nick and Sara have been hiding something from the team. Sorry for not updating. I am busy with college, but I will update ASAP!
1. A secret

I do not own any of the characters.

Background: Nick and Sara have been dating for a year and none of their friends know.

Chapter 1

A Secret 

Nick and Sara are lying in bed, Sara's head is resting on Nick's chest, and Nick is rubbing her bear shoulder.

"Nick did we actually get married?"

"You bet babe." Nick said while playing with her wedding rings.

Nick took her left hand and intertwined hers with his left hand.

"Nick we match."

"Yes, we do sweetheart."

"It just feels like yesterday that we started dating, but can you believe it has been a year today and still no one knows about it."

"Well that is what you get when you put to really good CSI's together we can hide the evidence."

"Nick our wedding anniversary is going to be the day we started dating."

"I know that babe that is why a proposed to you and why I wanted to get married on the same day."

"This is the happiest day of my life."

"Mine as well sweets."

Nick leans forward and kisses Sara.

"Sar, we better get up or we will be late for work."

"Ok, babe, I will leave first."

"Like always."

"Want to keep me company in the shower?"

"Thought you would never ask."

"Come on cowboy, we do not want to be late now do we."

The Lab

Sara pulled her SUV into her parking space and turned off the engine and got out of her car and headed into the lab. Her first stop was the locker room so she can drop of her stuff, then to the break room to get some coffee.

Sara was playing with her wedding rings as she walked into the break room with a huge smile on her face. Both her and Nick agreed that she would keep her wedding rings on her left ring finger, and he would just switch his wedding band onto his right ring finger while at work.

Break Room

"Hey, Cath." Sara said as she walked into the break room.

"Hey, Sara." Cath looked up to a smiling Sara like she had never seen.

"What is with that smile, in all my seven years of knowing you, you have never smiled like that before."

"Well is it a crime to be happy."

"No." Cath said with a suspicious look.

"OK, I will drop it for know, but do not think I am going to forget about it. I am not done with you."

"Who are you not done with?" Greg asks as he enters the room.

"Sara, she has this big goofy smile on her face and I want to get to the bottom of it."

"Sara, Since you are in a good mood and everything,"

"Yes, Greg what to you want to ask me?"

"Will you go out with me?"

At that said Sara's smile just got bigger if that was possible

"Sorry Greg, but I am already taken." Sara says while holding up her left ring ringer to show him her wedding rings.

Catherine and Greg just stood there with eyes wide open.

"Sara when you left work this morning you were not married and seven hours later you are married." Greg asked.

"Well that is a great observation Greg, no wonder you became a CSI."

"Sara, I did not know you were dating anyone." Cath said.

"Yah for a year to day, and he proposed on our one year anniversary and we got married the same day."

"Wow"

"Yah, it was amazing."

"Sounds like a great guy."

"He is not great, he is amazing."

"Sara, why didn't you tell any of us, I thought we were your friends." Greg asked in a hurt tone.

Sara walked over to were Greg stood.

"Greg, you guys are my friends, but better yet you guys are my family, the reason I did not tell anyone is because I wanted something to be completely mine. You see we all spend so much time together at work and outside of work that I wanted to have something all mine. When my husband and I are ready we will tell our family."

"Alright."

"Greg you know that I love you and that I would not hurt you intentionally you are like a baby brother to me."

"Yah, I know."

"That makes me happy to hear."

Sara leans forward and places a kiss on Greg's cheek.

"What did I just walk in on, Sara kissing Sanders?"

"Warrick don't get ahead of yourself."

"Well what should I think?"

"Will Rick if you really want to know I was just comforting Greg here."

"With a kiss Sar."

"Hey, I just found out some news and I was a bit hurt by Sara and she was just reassuring me.

"Ok, how did Sara hurt you?"

Greg just looked at Warrick and then turned his eyes to Sara.

"Sara I think this is something he should her from you." Greg said.

"Warrick why don't you sit down."

"Sara, what is going on?"

"Rick just trusts me and sit."

"Ok." Warrick sits at one of the chairs that surround the table and Sara sits opposite him. She takes his hands in to hers.

"Sar, you are scaring me what is going on?"

"Warrick, I am sorry if you get hurt, that was the farthest thing from my mind, Rick I got married tonight. Before you say anything, my husband and I agreed that when we decided to tell people we are going to have a vow renewal with all our friends and family and it will be a big white wedding."

"Ok." Sara looks at Cath, Warrick and Greg to see their reactions.

They all node there heads in agreement.

At that time Nick and Grissiom walk in to the room at the same time.

"What is happening here?" Nick asks and Grissiom just looks up from the paper he was looking at.

"Is there something we missed?" Grissiom asks the rest of the team.

"Griss, I just told the rest of the team that I was married this evening." Sara said while holding up her left ring ringer to show her wedding rings.

Grissiom just looked at her like he saw a ghost until he got his bearings and congratulated her.

"So when will we meet the hubby?" Nick asks.

"Soon."

"Soon, what do you mean by soon? Do you mean like soon tonight, or soon next week, or soon in a month….when." Catherine asks.

"Just soon."

"Whatever, let's get to work."

Stokes residence 

"Nick did you call your parents?"

"Yah and I told them that we are going to have a vow renewal soon and they will come down for that."

"That's good." Sara said coming to join Nick on the couch in the living room.

"Nick when are we going to tell the rest of the team, we have already hurt them this much, just imagine when they find out you are my husband they will feel even more hurt that we kept it from them for a year."

"Well why don't we tell them next week, then Cath can help you plan the wedding."

"That sounds like a good idea."

"I thought so."

A Week Latter

Stokes Residence 

Nick and Sara were getting ready to go to work; today they were going to tell the rest of the team.

"Sar, sweets are you ready to go?"

"Yah, Nick did you remember to switch your wedding band to your left ring finger."

"Yes darling I did."

"Ok, then we are all set to go."

The Lab

Nick and Sara headed into the lab together for the first time. Their first stop was the locker room to put away their stuff.

"Sara you have your new id tag."

"Yep" Sara said while clipping her tag to a place were it would be noticed.

During the weekend Sara had gotten a new id tag with her new name on it.

"You ready for the show, sweets?"

"As ready as I will ever be."

They both headed out of the locker room and made their way to the break room.

"Hey guys." Sara greeted. The other four were already in the room waiting for the shift to start.

"Hey, Sara" they all said back.

Nick just took a seat next to Sara and he just grind at her.

"So Sara, will we ever find out who your mystery husband is?s" Catherine asked.

As Catherine finished Sara's cell rang, she just looked at Nick and gave him a look and he just nodded his head.

"Is that the hubby calling and making sure you are alright?" Cath asks

Sara just gives her a look and smiles and unhooks her cell from her waist.

Every one is looking at her to see who is on the other end of the phone.

Sara flips open her phone and put it to her hear and says,

"Stokes."

_N/A:You can go to my profile and it will show you URL's that you can got to, to see pictures of Sara's rings and more. Please tell me what you think of the dresses and the rings, it would be greatly appreciated. There will be more things added as the story progresses. _


	2. Telling Them

Chapter 2

Telling them 

As Sara said "Stokes", she was looking at all the shocked faces of her four friends and just kept talking.

"Stokes"

"Hey, yah we just came into work about fifteen minutes ago. Well I am not sure I still have not talked to my friend, she is still shocked."

_The other side of the phone- Nicks mother:_

"_How did you tell them?"_

_Sara:_

"_I answered the phone saying Stokes."_

_Nicks mother:_

"_So I can just guess that the rest of the team was with you when you answered it."_

_Sara:_

"_That is right."_

_Nicks mother:_

"_Well I will let you go back to work and tell Nick that I will call later."_

_Sara:_

"_OK, Bye. Talk to you later."_

Sara hung up the phone and Nick walks towards her and leans in and places a kiss on her lips.

"Who was on the phone darling?"

"Your mother, she wanted to know if we have decided when the vow renewal will be, but I told her I did not know because I have not talked to Cath about it yet."

Nick and Sara both look over at their four friends who looked like they just saw a ghost.

"Cath, what to plan a wedding?"

As Catherine heard this she jumped out of her state of shock.

"What do you think I would say, Hell yah, I am not letting you get off that easy."

Sara just starts to laugh

"I thought so."

"Well gang it has been an exiting evening but we have work to do, we can celebrate after shift, now let's get to work." Grissiom says.

_After Shift_

"So this is the reason that when ever we get together you always insisted we go to my house or a bar." Warrick asked.

"That is right, I did not want you do fined out our little secret."

"Man, I think it was more then just a little secret, it was more like a big secret." Warrick said.

"I guess you are right."

"Nicky, I am always right."

At that said everyone started to laugh.

"So since everyone is all settled in and we have a lot of explaining to do, does anyone what some thing to drink before we start?"

Everyone asked for a beer.

"Sar, sweets do you want anything?"

"I will just have ice-tea babe."

"Are you sure, everyone else is drinking beer."

"Yah, I will be fine with ice-tea."

"Ok"

Nick Comes back a few minutes latter with a tray full of drinks. He hands out the beer to everyone and gives Sara her ice-tea.

"Before we start, I have something to tell everyonee." Warrick says. He looks over towards Cath and she just nodes her heads yes.

"Well it is more Cath and I have something to say."

"Ok, spit it out already." Greg says.

"Well Cath and I we started to date about four months ago and I proposed to her last night, so I guess there will be two weddings coming up."

"Well now we will not feel wired since we are not going to be the only couple on the team." Sara said.

"Congrats, you guys I am really happy for you, now Cath, let me see the ring." Sara said.

Catherine held up her hand so Sara can have a better look.

"Cath it is stunning, you picked well Rick."

"Thanks Sar."

"Why didn't I notice that during work?"

"Well, I took it off so no one would notice and I just put it back on before I came here and everyone was to busy paying attention to you and Nick, that they did not see the ring."

"Well that explains it."

"Since you saw my ring, let me take a better look at yours."

Sara held up her hand to let Cath take a better look.

"Sara, your rings are both stunning as well, Nick did a good job as well."

"Thanks, for you confidence Cath." Nick said sarcastically.

"My pleasure, Nicky."

"So before Nick I start our story, we have some questions to ask you guys. Well the first one is easy, Cath would you help me with the wedding,"

"Sure no problem, but only on one condition, that you help me plan mine."

"You did not even have to ask."

"Second is would you do me the honour of being my maid-of-honour, and the last thing is would you mind if Lindsey was my bridesmaid?"

"Yes to, both, Linds, would be honoured to be your bridesmaid and I would be honoured to be your maid-of-honour."

"Well we accomplished, some stuff, now I think Nick has some questions for the guys, am I correct, sweets."

"You bet, babe."

"Well I will start with Warrick. Rick would you be my best man at the renewal?"

"You bet, man, and I want you to be mine."

"You got it." They gave each other a manly hand shake.

"Now Greg would you be my grooms man?"

"You bet buddy."

"Well that went well, now on with the story." Sara said.

_N/A:You can go to my profile and it will show you URL's that you can got to, to see pictures of Sara's rings and more. Please tell me what you think of the dresses and the rings, it would be greatly appreciated. There will be more things added as the story progresses. _


	3. The Story

Chapter 3

The Story

"So guys were do you want me to start our story?"

"Well why don't you start at when you a Nick started dating." Cath said.

"Ok, sounds good."

_It all started when we were on the McBride case. I just wanted to give up because I thought that Cassie would not be alive, but Nick was determined to find her and he just kept on telling me that she was still alive and that he could feel it in his gut. _

_Well you all know that we did find her alive. I remember standing outside the door to Cassie's hospital room and seeing Nick interact with her, it brought tears to my eyes just seeing Nick care so much about a child, and child that was not his no less. _

_Then all these memories and thoughts started to come to me. I remembered the first time I met Nick and how instantly we become friends and the first case we ever worked on together and how we were always flirting with each other. _

_Then I remember when I was told that Nick had a gun pointed at him while he was working a case and I just remember thinking that he could have almost lost his life and there were still so many things he still had not yet done in life. _

_Then the memory of Nigel Crane came to me. We almost lost him again, and I remember being so scared. _

_Then I was remembering when I was told that our team was being split up, I cried myself to sleep that night because not only were they splitting up the team, but they were also splitting up our family. I remember that I started to go down hill after the team split up. _

_Then I remember when I got the news that Nick had been taken from a crime scene, then getting the feed and seeing Nick on the screen and how I thought I would lose him before I got the change to tell him what a difference he has made in my life and how grateful I am to have a friend like him in my life and how much I love him. _

_Just standing there brought back all those memories from the last six and half years and I realized this as I watched him with Cassie that he would make a wonderful father and at that he would actually get the change to be one. Then a thought came through my mind at that moment and it was, I want to be the mother of Nick's children and I want to be the one he spends the rest of his life with. _

_As soon has he was finished with Cassie I went up to him and I kissed him and told him how proud I am of him for sticking it out and never giving up and how he would be a great father. Then I told him how much I love him and how I was scared to death about losing him. _

_That is how everything got started. We moved in together a month later. Then a year to that day he proposed and we got married that same day._

Sara looked over at a smiling Nick and mouthed, "I Love you" to him and he mouthed it back.

"Nicky, why don't you tell them how you proposed."

"Ok, here it goes."

_Well I proposed a week ago today, it was the day we all got off shift early. I told Sara I wanted to take her some were and she agreed. We ended up at Lake Mead. I took out a blanket from the back seat and laid it out near the water. Then I took her hand and guided her to sit down. I sat behind her as she sat in between my legs and we watched the sunrise together, we do not get to see it often since we are still at work. So we were just sitting there with Sara's head resting on my shoulder and my arms were wrapped around her as her hands were on top of mine. Just as you could see the pink, yellow, and orange of the sky, I said,_

"_Sara this is amazing, you are amazing and I want to spend the rest of my life holding you in my arms and watching the sunrise together, would you do me the honour of being coming my wife, Will you marry me." _

_She just said yes as tears started to fall, and I said _

"_would you marry me now,"_

_and she said "defiantly." Then I got up went to the car grabbed something's from out of the back and headed towards her again. I handed her an off white flowy dress and told her to get changed. I had changed at work into a white blouse with a white wife better underneath and a pair of khakis and I had gotten the wedding bands the same time I had gotten her engagement ring. _

_I called up one of my friend's who is a licensed minister I told him to be near, so he was there with in five minutes. _

_When Sara was done changing my friend had already arrived. We were married on the beach as the sun was rising in the back, just the two of us in our bear feet and we were husband and wife ten minutes latter. _

"And here we are."

Cath was crying, and the guys were just looking at Nick in shock.

"Nick that was amazing and Sara is vary lucky to have you." Cath said.

"Well Cath I am vary lucky to have him."

"So Sara when do you want to have this vow renewal so, I can plan my wedding around yours since Rick and I want to get married soon."

"Well, I was thinking two weeks, I know what flowers I want, I know the location, I know who will marry us, again, I know who will be in the wedding party, I know who I want to give me away; I just need to ask him, and I know were I want the reception, I know what songs will be played and the guest list is easy Nick's family; I do not know who else he wants to invite, but for me there is just one of my foster sisters, we become really close even after I left her house we stayed in touch every since and that is everything, a small wedding just like I always dreamed of."

"Well that sounds do able. Then I guess Rick and I will set our wedding for five months." Cath asks as she looks over to Warrick who just nodes his head in agreement.

"Then I guess everything is settled then." Cath said.

"That was easer then I thought." Sara said, and at that moment her cell phone starts to ring. She looks down at the caller id to see who it is.

"Will you just excuse me for a moment guys I need to take this call."

"Yah, no problem Sar."

"I will be right back bade." Sara says to Nick and bends down to kiss him.

"Ok, darling."

Sara walks into the master bedroom and answers her phone.

"Stokes."

Voice:

"Mrs. Stokes?"

Sara:

"Yah this is she"

Voice:

"This is doctor Manning's office, we just called to tell you that your test results came back positive, and you will need to make an appointment for next week"

"Thanks a lot, I will call back tomorrow to make an appointment, thanks a lot, bye."

Sara walks back into the living room.

"Hey what were you guys talking about while I was gone?"

"Wedding stuff, Sar don't worry." Cath said.

"Who said I am worried."

"Who was on the phone babe?"

"No one important, I just was getting some information about something I was wondering about."

Nick just looked at her with the, I do not believe you look and we will talk about it latter. He could always tell when she was lying.

"Well guys if you will excuse me I am really tired so I am going to get some sleep before shift. You guys can stay as long as you like."

Nick gave her a wired look.

Sara went around and gave everyone a hug and kiss and told them she will see them latter.

"I will be right back you guys." Nick said.

Nick entered the master bedroom to see that Sara was already lying underneath the covers. He went over and sat at the edge of the bed by her side.

"Sara what is going on?"

"I am just really tired Nick."

"You do know that it is 10:00 am and work does not start until 8:00pm; there is still ten more hours until shift starts, so are you telling me that you are going to sleep for ten hours. It was a quite night at the lab and

you are telling me you are really tired. Sara even when there is a busy night at the lab you do not sleep for ten hours. Now are you going to tell me what is wrong?"

Nick asked as he started to get irritated.

"No Nick nothing is wrong, now will you just let me sleep."

"Fine." Nick said.

"Is everything ok, Nicky?" Cath asks.

"I guess so."

Latter that night

Sara woke up around seven a clock and realized that Nick had not come to bed. He is usually up by six. She did not feel that good so she grabbed the phone and called Grissiom to tell him she will not be in that night for shift.

**Ring, Ring**

"Grissiom"

"Hey, Griss it's Sara, I am not feeling well tonight so I am not going to come in for shift."

"That's fine Sara, come back when ever you feel better."

"Thanks Girss, talk to you latter."

"Bye"

Sara hung up the phone and got out of bed and headed toward the bathroom. When she was finished she got back into bed and picked up the phone to call her doctors office.

**Ring, Ring**

"Doctor Manning's, office, how may I help you?"

"Hi, my name is Sara Stokes, and I would like to make an appointment with doctor Manning for next week."

"Ok, Mrs. Stokes, we have an opening for next Friday at four, how does that sound."

"That sounds great."

"Ok, doctor Manning will see you next Friday at 4:00. Have a nice evening Mrs. Stokes."

"Bye"

Sara was about to go back to bed when Nick entered the room ready for work.

"Sara, why are you not up we are supposed to be at work in 30 minutes?"

"Nick I am not feeling well, I already called Grissiom saying I will not be in tonight."

Nick went into the bathroom and came back out with a thermometer in his hand and walked over to Sara.

"Nick what are you doing?"

"I am taking your temperature."

Nick stuck the thermometer in Sara's ear and waited until it beeped. He took it out and read what it said on it.

"Sara you do not have a fever."

"I new that caption obvious, someone does not have to have a fever to be sick."

"Well, if this person does not have a fever she will still go to work even though she does not feel well."

"Nick, I can not believe you said that." Sara says and she starts to cry. She gets out of the bed and locks herself in the washroom.

"Sara come out of there now."

Sara is crying so hard that she makes her self sick and starts to throw up.

"Sara stop this right now, you are making your self sick."

"Nick as I have already told you, I am already not feeling well. Just go to work and I will see you latter."

"Fine Sara make your self sick, but I will not be here to help you."

As soon as she hears the front door close she leaves the washroom and picks up the phone and calls someone.

**Ring, Ring**

"Willows"

"Cath, it's Sara, I need your help please." Sara says while she starts to cry.

"Sara what is wrong, shift starts in ten minutes, where are you, is everything ok?"

"Cath can you please come, I really need you, I am at home."

"Ok Sara, I will be there in five minutes."

"Thank you so much Cath."

"Bye, Sar, see you soon."

Catherine walks into the break room.

"Hey Griss, I just got a call and it is an emergency, I will try to be back as soon a possible, I do not know how long it will take."

"Cath is everything ok, is it Lindsey?"

"No it is not Lindsey, but I do not know what is going on but I will find out."

"Ok Cath, I will see you when you get back."

As Catherine leaves the room the rest of the team are just looking at her.

"Ok guys, literally, we do not have any new cases to work on, so work on what ever you need to finish off from other cases and if something comes up I will come and get you."

"Griss, where is Sara?" Greg asks, and then looks over towards Nick.

"She called in sick."

Stokes Residents

Catherine got to Nick and Sara's house and rang the door bell. A few seconds latter a red eyed Sara opened the door.

"Sara what is going on? Why weren't you at work with Nick, did something happen?"

Catherine guided Sara over to the couch and sat her down as she sat across from her.

"Are you going to tell me what is happening?"

Sara just nodes her head yes.

Sara starts to talk in a scratchy voice.

"You remember the call I got this morning,"

Cath just nodes her head yes,

"well it was my doctor's office calling me back with my test results. Cath, I am pregnant."

Catherine just takes a hold of her hand.

"Well what is wrong then, aren't you happy, you're going to be having a baby with Nick?"

"Cath I am really happy, but I am scared to tell him, I called up Griss to say I was not feeling well and that I would not be in tonight and Nick came in and asked me why I was not ready to go to work. So I told him that I was not feeling well, so he went into the washroom got out the thermometer took my temperature and told me I did not have a fever. Then I told him, I new that, but I do not have to have a temperature to be sick, then he told me that even if I did not have a temperature that I was still going into work even though I was not feeling well."

At this point Sara has started to cry again.

"After he said that I ran into the washroom and locked the door. Then I got sick, I did not know if it was because I was crying so heard or because of morning sickness. Then he told be to stop because I was making myself sick and I told him I was already not feeling well and told him to just go to work and I would see him latter, then he said "fine make your self sick but I will not be here to help you."

"Sssshhhhhhhh, Sara, if he knew what was happening then he would not have said that. Why didn't you tell him?

"Cath I really do not know, I guess I am scared."

"Sara it is ok to be scared, you are having a baby. When he finds out he will be so happy, and watch he will be so overprotective of you by the time the baby gets here he will have drove you up the wall."

"Now Sar, you need to calm down because it is not good for you or the baby, I am going to call Nick and tell him he needs to get home right now, and I will wait with you until he gets here, ok."

"Ok."

**Ring, Ring**

"Stokes"

"Nicky, it's Cath, I need you to come to your house now."

"Cath, was Sara the one who called you, was she your emergency?"

"Yes, Nick it was, you better be already heading toward the parking lot."

"Cath, she is just making her self sick by crying like that, I do not know why she called in sick but she is fine."

"Nicholas Stokes, your wife needs you so you get that but of yours to your house now, understood, and tell Grissiom I should be back in 30 minutes."

"Fine, I will be there, in 10."

"Good, I will see you when you get here."

10 Minutes latter

Sara was in bed and Catherine was sitting in the living room when Nick entered the house.

"Nick, good you are here. Now you are going to go into your bedroom where your wife is lying down and you are going to talk to her and not accuse her of not being sick. Didn't your vows say in sickness and in health, and it does not matter how much or how little sick she is all that matters is that your wife is not feeling well and she needs you right now, and she has been crying her eyes out and she has been hysterical and it is not good for her."

"Ok, Ok, I am going."

"Good, tell her I say bye and I will talk to her latter."

Cath leaves and Nick heads into the bedroom and sees Sara lying on her side facing his side of the bed with her head on his pillow.

"Sar, sweetheart, what is happening, please tell me. I know it had to do something with that phone call you got this morning."

Sara turns over to face Nick with tear stains on her face.

"Nick you are here already, that is fast."

Nick goes over and sits on the edge of the bed next to Sara and he starts to rub her hair.

"Darling are you going to tell me what is up?"

Sara grabs Nicks hand and places it on her lower abdomen and Nick just gives her a wearied look and he starts to rub her abdomen _**subconsciously.**_

"Nicky, were going to have a baby."

Nick just looks at her with his million watt smile and kisses her forehead.

_N/A:You can go to my profile and it will show you URL's that you can got to, to see pictures of Sara's rings and more. Please tell me what you think of the dresses and the rings, it would be greatly appreciated. There will be more things added as the story progresses._

_N/A: I do not know what the gender of the baby will be or what the name will be but here is a list of the names and means of them please tell me which ones you like best. I will put names for girls, boys, and twins. From out of the Girls and Boys Names pick two girls names, two boys names, and one girl and one boy for twin names._

_Girls:_ _Meaning:_

Amanda Riley Stokes Worthy of Love

Kaitlyn Hope Stokes Pure

Lauren Rachel Stokes Crowned with Laurel

Jennifer Danielle Stokes White Wave

Alison Leigh Stokes Little Alice

Michelle Katie Stokes Who is like god

Isabella Jessica Stokes Consecrated to God

Madison Love Stokes Son of Matthew

Mackenzie Grace Stokes Son of Kenneth

Sage Leah Stokes From the spice or prophet

Olivia Alisa Stokes Peace- of the olive tree

Abigail Rose Stokes Joy of the father

_Boys:_ _Meanings:_

Daniel Jake Stokes God Is my judge

Aaron Mitchell Stokes Teaching, Singing

Benjamin David Stokes Son of my right hand

Jeremy Austin Stokes God will Uplift

Alex Jacob Stokes Defender of men

Ethan Brady Stokes Firm, Strong

Eric Jamie Stokes Always ruler

Kyle Jason Stokes Narrow land, handsome

Jonathan Matthew Stokes Gift of God

Joshua Adam Stokes Jehovah Saves

Benson Owen Stokes Son Of Benjamin


	4. A Baby?

Chapter 4

A Baby?

"Darling, are we really going to have a baby?" Nick asked with is hand still on his wife's abdomen.

Sara just nodes her head yes. Nick gets up from where he was sitting and goes around to the other side of the bed and lies down next to Sara and replaces his hand on her abdomen and starts to rub it.

"Did the phone call have something do with the baby Sar?"

"Yah, it was my doctor's office telling me that the test results were back and they were positive."

"Darling how long have you been suspecting that you are pregnant?"

"Nicky promise you won't get angry with me."

"Darling I can never be angry with you; you just gave me the greatest gift I can ask for."

At that Sara started to cry while smiling at Nick. Nick just wiped away her tears and smiled back at her.

"I started to suspect that I was pregnant a week before you proposed, but I just shook it off thinking that it was just stress since the recent big profile case, but then I started feeling really tired, and again I just chalked it up to the case since we were all pulling doubles and triples and I did not get more then two hours of sleep each day."

"Then after the case was closed and I still felt so tired even after a week of catching up on sleep. So it was my day off and I just sat and thought of other signs that I could possibly be pregnant and the list started."

"First and foremost my missed period, then my tiredness, and I realized that I would start to feel sick when I used things around the lab like the printing powder, and I was gaining weight which I did not understand and I was going to the bathroom more then I would normally go."

"That's when I decided to call my doctor and make an appointment. They could not fit me in that afternoon, because they were really booked up, so I made an appointment for the flowing week. So the Tuesday, the day after we were married I went in for my appointment, while you were shopping. They told me it might take a few days since their lab was backlogged."

"They called me today with the results and told me that it was positive and told me I should make an appointment for the following week. I called them this evening and set an appointment for next Friday at 4:00pm."

Nick just looked at her as she was explaining this, while still rubbing her abdomen. After she had finished he leaned forward and placed a gently kiss on her lips.

"Thank you so much Sar."

Sara just looked over towards him and gave him a wired look.

"Thanks for what Nick?" Sara said while she rubbed his hand that was still on her stomach and smiled at him.

"For giving me the greatest gift anyone could give me. There is a baby growing inside of you that we both made from our love. There is a bit of me and there is a bit of you." Nick said this while keeping his hand on her stomach and smiled at her.

Sara had tears in her eyes.

"Nicky thank you for giving me the gift of becoming a mother. I would not do it with anyone else and I only what to carry your children." Sara said with tears in her eyes and a big smile on her face.

"You are the only women I want carrying my children."

Nick leaned in and placed a kiss on her forehead then he bent his head a placed a kiss on her abdomen.

"So darling how far a long do you think you are?"

"Probably a month and a couple of weeks, but we will find out when we go to the doctor's next week."

"You are going to come, right."

"There is no where else I rather be."

"You no what Sara I am going to call Grissiom and tell him that we will not be in next shift because I want to spend time with my beautiful wife."

"Well Griss told me I do not have to come in until I feel better."

"Ok, but I am still calling us both in."

"Fine by me."

Nick picked up the phone which was on his bedside table and called Grissiom.

**Ring, Ring.**

"Grissiom"

"Hey Griss, it's Nick, I am just calling to let you know that Sara and I will be taking off next shift."

"Nick, is everything ok?"

"It could not get better; I just want to spend time with my wife."

"Nick is Sara ok?"

"She could not be better."

"Then why are you both taking of next shift?"

"Girss, I just said that I want to spend some time with my wife."

"Nick that is not an excuse for you guys not it come in."

"Grissiom, we just need some time alone."

"Nick, you and Sara had a whole year to your selves."

"Grissiom, we just need this time, we just found out some news and we first have to let it sink in and we just want to spend some alone time together, and no we are not telling you what the news is we will tell you when the time is right."

"Fine you both have next shift off, but I expect both of you hear the following shift."

"Griss don't worry, I will defiantly be in, but I am not sure about Sara, it depends on how she feels."

"Nick, tell me the truth is everything ok with Sara, is she sick?"

"Griss don't worry everything is fine and she is not sick in the way you are thinking."

"Ok, if you say so."

"Talk to you latter Griss, bye."

"Bye Nick."

"So what did Griss say?"

"We have next shift off."

"Good"

Sara wrapped her self around Nick and laid her head down on his chest.

"Nicky, pass the phone I need to call Cath."

"Sure thing babe and tell her I say thank you."

"Ok"

**Ring, Ring**

"Willows"

"Hey Cath, its Sara. I am not disturbing you at work am I?"

"No, don't worry; Rick and I are just going through some evidence from our case."

"Is everything ok?"

"Yah, we are just laying in bed together and that is the reason I called you to let you know that everything went a-ok, and that Nick says thank you."

"Tell him no problem."

Sara mouths "she says no problem."

"So Nick and I are taking next shift off and from what I heard Griss was giving him a hard time."

"That's just Grissiom."

"So you are ok, Nick is ok."

"I am great, Nick is great, and the baby is fine."

"That is good to here."

"Cath I forgot to tell you, can you keep this quite for a while."

"I am one step ahead of you."

"Thanks so much."

"No problem Sara."

Warrick stopped what he was doing and just started staring at Cath after he realized that she was talking to Sara.

"So Cath are you and Warrick planing on having any kids, I know that you miss having a baby since Lind's is in her early teens."

"I plan on it; because I think after seeing yours I will want one of my own." Cath and Sara just start to laugh.

"Bye the way how did Lind's take the news of you and Warrick getting married."

"Great, she was so happy when we started dating and she was even happier when we told her that we are going to get married."

"That is really good. She does not mind being in my wedding does she?"

"Are you joking, she is thrilled, she talks about it non stop. She has been telling her friends that she gets to be in her aunts wedding."

"That is good to hear."

"Well I will let you get back to work….

"Sara just one moment Warrick wants to talk to you."

"Ok."

"Hey baby girl, are ok? You want to sleep pretty early then calling in sick then Nick leaving saying he need to get home to you."

"Rick, I am fine, could not get any better."

"Well I will see you latter baby girl, and take care of your self."

"Don't worry, Warrick I will and I love you, see you latter"

"Love you too, Cath wants to say bye"

"Ok"

"Hey"

"Hey, I will see you latter and I hope you start to feel better and you know you can always call me with any questions."

"I now Cath, well I said before, I will let you get back to work, Nick still needs to call his parents to tell them when the vow renewal is."

"Ok, bye"

"Bye."

"So I need to call my parents if I heard you correct."

"You got it buddy, now start dialling."

"Yes mamma."

**Ring, Ring**

"Stokes"

"Hey mom."

"Hey Nicky, what is happening?"

"I just called to tell everyone that we know when the vow renewal is. It is going to be in two weeks time."

"That's is good. I think we can all make it down, I just need to pass it by with your brother and sisters, but I am sure we can all make it. We will come down a week before the wedding to help with everything."

"That would be great mom; I think Sara will need the help."

Nick turns towards Sara and he whispers,

"You want me to tell her now or wait until there all here?"

"Wait."

"Ok"

"Hey mom, sorry about that I just needed to ask Sara something. Mom before I forget Sara and I will be coming up for Christmas for two weeks."

"That is great Nick can't wait to see you guys. I will let you go now."

"Ok mom bye."

"Well she says she can't wait to see us and that she is happy that we are coming for Christmas."

"That good." Sara said with a yawn.

"Babe you tired."

"Yah."

"Well then let's try to get some sleep, you are sleeping for two."

"Goodnight Nicky, I love you."

"Goodnight Darling, I love you too."

Nicked leaned over and placed a kiss on her forehead and wrapped his arms around Sara with his hand rubbing her stomach. Sara fell asleep with her head on Nick's chest and her hand on top of his and fell asleep listening to his heart beat.

_N/A:You can go to my profile and it will show you URL's that you can got to, to see pictures of Sara's rings and more. Please tell me what you think of the dresses and the rings, it would be greatly appreciated. There will be more things added as the story progresses._

_N/A: I do not know what the gender of the baby will be or what the name will be but here is a list of the names and means of them please tell me which ones you like best. I will put names for girls, boys, and_

_twins. From out of the Girls and Boys Names pick two girls names, two boys names, and one girl and one boy for twin names._

_Girls:_ _Meaning:_

Amanda Riley Stokes Worthy of Love

Kaitlyn Hope Stokes Pure

Lauren Rachel Stokes Crowned with Laurel

Jennifer Danielle Stokes White Wave

Alison Leigh Stokes Little Alice

Michelle Katie Stokes Who is like god

Isabella Jessica Stokes Consecrated to God

Madison Love Stokes Son of Matthew

Mackenzie Grace Stokes Son of Kenneth

Sage Leah Stokes From the spice or prophet

Olivia Alisa Stokes Peace- of the olive tree

Abigail Rose Stokes Joy of the father

_Boys:_ _Meanings:_

Daniel Jake Stokes God Is my judge

Aaron Mitchell Stokes Teaching, Singing

Benjamin David Stokes Son of my right hand

Jeremy Austin Stokes God will Uplift

Alex Jacob Stokes Defender of men

Ethan Brady Stokes Firm, Strong

Eric Jamie Stokes Always ruler

Kyle Jason Stokes Narrow land, handsome

Jonathan Matthew Stokes Gift of God

Joshua Adam Stokes Jehovah Saves

Benson Owen Stokes Son Of Benjamin


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sara and Nick woke up that morning in each other's arms. Nick woke up first and looked over to a sleeping Sara and smiled. He did not know what he did to deserve this, a wonderful wife and a baby on the way. He noticed that Sara's pyjama top was showing a bit of her stomach. He gently lifted the rest of the top up and placed his hand on her bear abdominal and started to rub circles on it. Sara slowly started to shift and wake up.

"Hey there handsome."

"Hey there beautiful."

"How are you feeling Sar?"

"Ok, still bit nauseas, but that comes with the territory."

The next evening Sara felt well enough to go into work.

The Lab

Sara walked out of the locker room after putting away her stuff and started heading towards the break room where the rest of the team were waiting. She was almost to the break room when Grissom stopped her.

"Hey Sara, are you feeling better today?"

"Yah, Griss, I feel a lot better thanks for asking. Well I will see you in a bit for assignments."

Sara walked into the break room were Nick and the rest of the team were.

Nick got up from where he was sitting and went to give her a kiss.

"Hey sweetheart are you feeling ok?"

"Nicky, I am feeling fine."

"Ok just asking."

"Sar come sit." Nick directed Sara to the chair he was sitting on before she walked in.

"Nicky I am fine. I do not need to sit. You can sit back down."

Nick went over and sat down but he was not giving up about Sara sitting ether, so after he sat down he pulled Sara down to sit on his lap and held her around her waist.

"Nick, what was that for?"

"You insisted that you did not want to sit down and that I should sit down, so I killed two birds with one stone. You may insist that you did not want to sit, but I insist that you sit down. I do not want you getting sick."

"Nick, I am not handy caped, if I want to sit then I will."

"Sara, please do not act like that, you know that I only do that because I love you and care for you and I do not want anything to go wrong with you."

Sara started crying

"Nick I know and I love you so much it hurts, but you will have plenty of time to fuss over me."

"You promise."

"You bet."

Nick leaned in and placed a kiss on Sara's lips.

Every one else in the room was watching their interactions and Cath just looked at them and smiled at her friends.

Grissom walked into the room while Nick and Sara were still kissing and he cleared his throat.

"Sorry to interrupt this little make out session, but we have criminals to put away."

"Sorry Griss." Sara said.

"That's ok Sara, but it looks like you are feeling much better if you can make out with your husband in the middle of the break room at work."

Sara just started to blush bright red.

"Ok Sara and Catherine B&E on Dessert Road."

"Warrick, Nick you are at a double Homicide at Paris."

"Greg you are with me on a murder suicide."

Every one got up and headed to the locker room to gather their stuff for their scenes. Nick kissed Sara goodbye before he left and told her to be careful. She told him that she would and they parted ways to their different scenes.

_N/A:__You can go to my profile and it will show you URL's that you can got to, to see pictures of Sara's rings and more. Please tell me what you think of the dresses and the rings, it would be greatly appreciated. There will be more things added as the story progresses._

_N/A: I do not know what the gender of the baby will be or what the name will be but here is a list of the names and means of them please tell me which ones you like best. I will put names for girls, boys, and_

_twins. From out of the Girls and Boys Names pick two girls names, two boys names, and one girl and one boy for twin names._

_Girls:_ _Meaning:_

Amanda Riley Stokes Worthy of Love

Kaitlyn Hope Stokes Pure

Lauren Rachel Stokes Crowned with Laurel

Jennifer Danielle Stokes White Wave

Alison Leigh Stokes Little Alice

Michelle Katie Stokes who is like god

Isabella Jessica Stokes Consecrated to God

Madison Love Stokes Son of Matthew

Mackenzie Grace Stokes Son of Kenneth

Sage Leah Stokes From the spice or prophet

Olivia Alisa Stokes Peace- of the olive tree

Abigail Rose Stokes Joy of the father

_Boys:_ _Meanings:_

Daniel Jake Stokes God Is my judge

Aaron Mitchell Stokes Teaching, Singing

Benjamin David Stokes Son of my right hand

Jeremy Austin Stokes God will Uplift

Alex Jacob Stokes Defender of men

Ethan Brady Stokes Firm, Strong

Eric Jamie Stokes Always ruler

Kyle Jason Stokes Narrow land, handsome

Jonathan Matthew Stokes Gift of God

Joshua Adam Stokes Jehovah Saves

Benson Luke Stokes Son of Benjamin


End file.
